


My hero, My angel

by Melody78



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody78/pseuds/Melody78
Summary: Yuzuru and Javier, happy, at home.





	My hero, My angel

\- Javiiii!!! Tickles!!! – screamed Yuzuru trying to get away from his boyfriend’s offending hands. He tried to make his best “angry” face, but he couldn’t stop giggling and squirming.

Javi, on the other hand, had the time of his life. He finally held the most important person in his arms. After the terrible accident, which happened during the Cup of China, he couldn’t wait any longer to confess his burning feelings. He realised, that he couldn’t live without Yuzuru, without his determination, his smile, his cute English. Skating has always been the most important thing in their lives, but that’s just because they didn’t know each other earlier. Now everything felt right.  
He suddenly felt these wonderful plump lips on his own and he immediately got distracted. His hand started caressing gently Yuzu’s waist and back and Yuzu saw a great opportunity. He laughed loudly when he pushed Javi on the bed and got up to run away down the stairs.

\- Javi catch me!!!

He was wearing only boxers and Javier’s shirt, which was too big for him. Javi took a moment to appreciate the figure of his little angel.  
He sighed when he disappeared from his sight. He was so lucky.  
But then he heard a loud noise and BANG. He ran to the door and to his horror Yuzu was lying on the floor near the stairs. He wasn’t moving. 

-Yuzu? Oh God!

Yuzuru groaned and Javi couldn’t be more happy. He was conscious. Thank God. But then he saw blood trickling down Yuzu’s forehead.

\- Javi, it alright, I’m alright, I just slipped, it’s because of the socks. – He said moving his toes cutely drawing Javi’s attention to the fluffy blue socks he was wearing. He would have laughed if he wasn’t scared shitless just seconds ago. And still feeling the dread because the blood kept coming from the wound.  
\- Yuzu don’t panic but there’s blood coming from your head. Do you feel it?

Yuzu touched his forehead slowly and gasped and whimpered when he saw the blood.

\- Yuzu, you’re alright, stay calm, this isn’t the ice. We’re at home and you slipped. It’s not competition. We’re in Toronto. In our flat.  
Yuzu was taking deep breaths trying to stay calm. He briefly got flashback from that terrible day in China, but Javi was keeping him on the surface. He was his anchor.  
\- Okay, I okay, Javi not worry or get wrinkles.

Javi laughed finally, because Yuzu was so strong and so considerate. He got hurt and he still tried to reassure Javi.

\- Okay baby, how about we get you patched up, hm?

He kissed his forehead and helped him stand up. Yuzu stood a bit wobbly, so Javier swept him off his feet and started carrying him upstairs to the bathroom.

\- Javi so good to me. Thank you. – Yuzu said snuggling to his warm and strong boyfriend. He was so lucky.  
\- I love you and I would do anything for you, you should know it by now. - He said bumping their noses gently, making the other giggle. 

When he was cleaning the wound (smaller than he thought, fortunately), Yuzuru only winced slightly. It was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling when he was skating.

\- All done! And I’m never going to let you come downstairs by yourself ever again. Ever, ever, ever, ev…

Yuzuru stopped him with a laugh and kissed him hard on the mouth. Then wrapped his arms around Javi’s neck and buried his face there.

\- My hero.  
\- My angel.


End file.
